


Dreamer

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: Marvel Muses [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Wanda wonders whether or not she can ever have you.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Marvel Muses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/467083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Dreamer

Wanda's powers were a mystery to everyone- herself included. She had always known she could see more than what the eye normally beheld, but not exactly to what extent. Reality to her flowed through the air itself like a river, breathing life into all life. One day she discovered that if she meditated long enough, she could actually feel the tendrils slipping through her fingers. If she had just clenched her fists, she realized with a sudden stab of terror, she could have literally pulled apart the fabric of the universe. You comforted her that night, whispering gentle nothings in her ear and singing sweet lullabies into her hair.

With such abilities obviously came a lot of risk, so Wanda spent every second of her waking day in constant vigilance. She could not relinquish control for fear of the repercussions. When she was asleep however, she had no choice but to establish a flurry of mental shields that kept her a prisoner to her own mind each night- a sacrifice she was willing to make to keep you and everyone else in the tower safe.

Here in her sleep, the red pulsing energy that she was well acquainted with weaved through her dreams to turn them into something more. She sometimes saw people die (often loved ones) repeatedly in different scenarios as if in different worlds or time lines. She saw different versions of her life- ones where Pietro was still by her side, ones where they had different parents, and even some where her powers had fragmented her mind beyond repair.

But the dreams that haunted her the most were the ones of you. There were times where she would see you picking flowers to braid into her hair, or where she used her abilities to show you far away worlds that left you breathless. She dreamt of your eyes shining in affection as your entangled hands swung between you, and your giggles mixed with the sound of falling rain as you ran through moonlit streets together. Her mind occasionally painted you naked before her, an utter vision to her as you breathed hard through lips swollen from her kisses.

The nights where her mind was filled entirely by you were the worst and the best all at once. They could be the best because ever since the death of her dear brother, you had been the one constant in her life that she could depend on. For the first time in a long time, she found hope and it was because of you.

They could be terrible in that she was unsure if they were just manifested desires or actual visions of the future for her current time line. Would you actually admit you love her for the first time on a mission in Moscow, or kiss her for the first time on the roof of the tower in the falling snow? Would she truly ask for your hand one day and get to hear you scream 'yes oh god yes' in response?

No.

She realized long ago that her powers were unstable. She could not put you in danger. Not you, of all people- you, the physical embodiment of light and warmth and everything good in this world. Perhaps one day she may falter and give in, embracing you as she has always wanted to. But not now, not tonight, not when she was still imperfect. She would keep her feelings to herself as she has been, filling up the cracks whenever they threaten to leak through..

For now she would be content to just dream a happy dream, unbeknownst to you.


End file.
